drawanimefandomcom-20200214-history
How to Draw a Simple Head
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Section heading You may think drawing head is really hard and you absolutely can't do it, well welcome. you may not know now but i will try to give you simple easy to folow instuctions on drawing. remember if you don't like your finished product try again. not everyone gets it on their first try,I know from experience my first try at drawing was stick people ha ha. So, first start with a circle then draw the shape of the face. like the picture make sure you don't make your face too wide, it might be a problem when you add the eyes later on. Then draw light lines to indicate were you want to draw your ears, eyes, mouth and nose. Don't draw them at the top or bottom of the head, draw them in the center because that is were your eyes are. After you do this you can roughly draw in your ears eyes and nose. Ears can be a bit tricky so pay close attention. For the ears just draw a semi circle then draw in lines were the folds of skin are in your ears. Or if you prefer you can leave it a semicircle. Eyes are also tricky a trick i just learned recently is the bottom eye line should always go in the same direction. For eyes draw an oval then define where the top of the eye ( the eyelash eye lid ect.) the another oval inside for the eyeball.If you want you can define the pupil, but just shading it in is fine too. After all its your drawing. adding highlights is easy before you shade in the whole thing or not draw a small circle in your oval leave this space white when you color in the eye. For hair draw lines showeing were you want the hair to go, but be careful make sure your hair doesn't look like straw! on ly a few lines are needed. then make out the body of the hair, you can do long like the picture or short. As I said it doesn't matter. if you want bangs or a fringe of some kind make wispy triangly lines in front of the face.No bangs you can just make make a hair line and you're done. making parts in the hair can make it look more realistic you can also hide or show the ears if you want to. For boys hair make it shorter than girls hair triangular lines for bangs and or messy hair like the picture. making the hair go in diferent directions is key to making messy hair. straight hair ussally goes in the same direction. I find boys hair harder simply because its simple (i know thats weird ) Hair is a lot of to draw and if you mess up fixing it is simple youjust draw more hair. but erasing were you messed up is good too. I hope you were able to draw your heads and had a lot of fun doing so Please comment and ask if you want pointers!